1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device, a power control device, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device includes a display area formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. The display area includes a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column line, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. A power source voltage for driving a plurality of pixels is applied to the display area from a power supply device. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal respectively transmitted from corresponding scan and data lines.
Recently, display areas for emerging technologies such as eletroluminescents have become wider to account for more applications that demand larger screens such as television sets. As the display area has become larger, the length of the power cable for transmitting a power voltage to the display area from the power supply device has gradually increased. As the length of the power cable grows, noise increases because of parasitic inductance and this negatively influences the operation of the internal circuitry of the display device.